School Shootings and Healing Vampires
by Sapphire Serina Riddle
Summary: The Cullen are human agian and find Bella and Renesmee missing. The meet other vampires mysteriously human agian and they're searching for there loved ones too. They all gang up but the girls have their own ideas on how to eascape. Read and Review!
1. Healing

**Okay this is a story I got from a dream and don't kill me for it but I should warn you it's a little off of the books. I have no idea why my mind is so random. This dream was pretty impossible though but here goes nothing. I am doing this for fun remember be nice but here is my favorite thing to have REVIEWS!!**

**I don't own Twilight. If I did I wouldn't be here in a college computer lab typing this. I'd be sitting on a private beach in Hawaii with a laptop typing Midnight Sun or something. I do however own my original characters. **

**Now please readers if you like this story tell me so I know someone reading it and enjoying it also.**

The Healing And News

"First off we all fell asleep and woke up as humans how is that even possible!" Emmett was really stressed more then usual.

All the Cullens were extremely stressed and worried. Everyone in Cullen house woke up feeling weird. They had fallen asleep which was impossible for a vampire and found themselves humans again.

"Look," Carlsile said worried. "We should go as if nothing has changed. Except we must remember how to be human sense we act like it everyday it shouldn't be too hard."

"But it has changed Carlsile," Edward said. "Emmett think of a number okay."

"Okay got it." Emmett said.

"345 right?" Edward said.

"Yeah." Emmett said

"Okay so I can still read minds." Edward said.

"Dang I was hoping I could play some practical jokes that you and Alice wouldn't tell everyone about." Emmett groaned. "Life is no fun when they know what's coming."

"Jasper?" Carlisle turned another gifted family member. "What about your gift? Is it still working like it was before?"

"I can feel every one is stressed and worried now that the shock has worn off." He said.

"Mine is also." Alice said "I saw early this morning that school will be cancel; on November 29th sense a huge snow storm is supposed to hit that day.

Renesmee looked at her parents. "Everything is going to be okay now." She took Bella's hand and held it tightly. "Right mom?"

"Right Baby." She looked at Renesmee who looked like she was sixteen and had stopped growing finally.

"Mom I'm not a baby anymore." She said angrily. "I hate when you calling me a baby when I'm not."

"We might not still be immortal," Esme said "Nor are we as strong as we were so we have got to be more careful."

School went fairly well after that. Three weeks but they'll had a few signs of vampires left. They were still immortal and didn't age thankfully. They were grocery shopping which was weird enough because they couldn't digest blood anymore and they felt human like hunger. Weeks passed and nothing changed. They were still like humans and were wondering how that had happened.

Then one night on the news there was a very strange story that came on.

"For almost two weeks now a motor home has been sitting near the national forest in a residential area. Officials say that it is empty. John Herms is reporting live."

"Matthew this motor home is sitting here and hasn't been moved for two whole weeks. Officials knocked and got no answer but people living nearby say there are people inside of it. They have seen and heard them but no one else can prove it."

A neighbor appeared on the screen, "Two night ago I was laying in bed and I heard shouting out her. I looked out the window and say three pale faced kids grab a young women and pull her back into the motor home. There were lights on inside. I called the police but when they arrived the lights were off and the motor home was silent. My neighbors say they sometimes see light and hear girls and boys shouting inside."

"So this home sits here and others are afraid that this might be linked to the string of school shootings. That is a little far fetched though don't you think Matthew?"

"Sure is John thanks. Strings of school shootings have been linked to this home invasion two days ago. Carl any new information?"

"The husband and father of the household said that he was working when his wife and their twin boys disappeared." The reporter said.

"I miss them and want them back." The husband and father said to the TV. "Helen, Samuel, and William are my life. I'll do anything to get them back and kill anyone who gets in my way and murder who ever took them."

"This man who's name is Allen came home to find his family missing and his family friend, Kamron unconscious on the floor. According to Kameron men broke into the house and took the women and the boys."

"Police have issued an Amber Alert on the twins. Samuel is five. Two feet five inches tall. 89 pounds. Black hair and blue eyes. William is also five. Two feet and five inches tall. 89 pounds. The only difference is his hair is brown with amber colored eyes. Helen is five feet four inches tall. 113 pounds brown hair hanging down her back and amber colored eyes. If you have seen any of these three people call this hot line number now."

The Cullens went to bed not thinking much about the story. School the next day would not be so uneventful. They didn't know but what they were about to find out would change their lives forever.


	2. Shooting

**Thank you to my reviewer Squishfie. For your information she has reviewed twice and is the reason I'm updating. I said before no review no new chapter! I like reviews be nice and constrictive criticism works to!**

Singing

Well things can be hectic with a few minutes warning but we had prepared for this several months ago. We had run drills but not recently. The human hurried to a far end of the building. The wolves and some vampires (like the Cullens) were to stand between us and the humans. We had a little show for the Volutri. The lights went out.

I heard the elevator door open. I smelled Aro, Jane, Alec, Felix, and several others. Some I'd never smelled before. I heard his approach. This was the moment I'd waited almost all my life for. We waited until the were in the middle of the room and then the light flicked on. The looks on their faces was priceless when a group of vampires starts singing and dancing around you.

"Four years you think for sure.  
That's all you've got to endure.  
All the total dicks.  
All the stuck up chicks.  
So superficial, so immature.  
Then when you graduate.  
You take a look around and you say "HEY WAIT!"  
This is the same as where I just came from.  
I thought it was over.  
Aw that's just great.

The whole dang world is just as obsessed.  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess.  
And you still don't have the right look.  
And you don't have the right friends.  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends.  
High school never ends.

Check out the popular kids.  
You'll never guess what Jessica did.  
How did Mary Kate lose all that weight.  
And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight.  
And the only thing that matters.  
Is climbing up that social ladder.  
Still care about your hair and the car you drive.  
Doesn't matter if you're sixteen or thirty-five.

Reese Witherspoon,  
She's the prom queen.  
Bill Gates,  
Captain of the chess team.  
Jack Black, the clown.  
Brad Pitt, the quarterback.  
I've seen it all before.  
I want my money back.

The whole dang world is just as obsessed.  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's in the clubs and who's on the drugs,  
Who's throwing up before they digest.  
And you still don't have the right look.  
And you don't have the right friends.  
And you're still listen to the same stuff you did back then.  
High school never ends.

High school never ends.

The whole damn world is just as obsessed.  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess.  
And I still don't have the right look.  
And I still have the same three friends.  
And Iâ€TMm pretty much the same as I was back then.  
High school never ends.

High school never ends.

High school never ends.

Here we go again!"

I don't know who was more amusing out of all of them. One good thing about having all elements is you can shield the mind. Besides Mind is an element in my book.

"Hello Aro, welcome to our home!" I said after the song was over. "What do we owe the great pleasure of your visit?"

Before he could answer I started to sing.

"So much for my happy ending.  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh.  
Let's talk this over.  
It's not like we're dead.  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?  
Don't leave me hanging.  
In a city so dead.  
Held up so high.  
On such a breakable thread.  
You were all the things I thought I knew.  
And I thought we could be.  
You were everything, everything that I wanted.  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it.  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away.  
All this time you were pretending.  
So much for my happy ending.  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh.  
You've got your dumb friends.  
I know what they say.  
They tell you I'm difficult.  
But so are they.  
But they don't know me.  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me.  
All the stuff that you do.  
You were all the things I thought I knew.  
And I thought we could be.

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh.  
It's nice to know that you were there.  
Thanks for acting like you cared.  
And making me feel like I was the only one.  
It's nice to know we had it all.  
Thanks for watching as I fall.  
And letting me know we were done.  
He wasYou were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh.  
So much for my happy ending.

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...


	3. Taken

**Okay Thank you 10-shooting-5-star-91 and** **Apollo3663 for reviewing twice. The rest of you, please do the same. I love reviews like no other. **

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter but I was really busy and I couldn't get it to sound right.**

Taken

The Cullens sat together frightened. They felt weak as humans. Then the shooters made a decision. The grabbed Alice, Edward, Bella and Renesmee separating them from Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie.

As One group was forced out of the room. The last three Cullens were tied to chairs and left alone in the room.

As they were lead out of the school and into different cars. two people in each trunk. Edward and Alice in one trunk and Bella and Renesmee in the other. Bella and Renesmee were sacred as they felt the cars stop. The trunk opened and they were pulled out. Where was the other car? Bella was terrified Edward wasn't with them.

She didn't have time to consider where he was until she saw something that scared her even more: the motor home from the news.

Their captors opened the door and forced them in. Shouting was heard in the back of the home.

"Well, if you hadn't of said that I wouldn't have hit you!"

"Well, if you wouldn't have hit me I wouldn't have had to.....!"

"Shut up back there!" One of the vampires pulled his mask off. Bella and Renesmee were thrown into the back. There weren't alone several were there two were glaring daggers at each other.

"Where's mom?" A small voice said quietly from the corner. Bella saw the two five year olds from the news.


	4. What Now?

**Okay Thank you 10-shooting-5-star-91 and** **Apollo3663 for reviewing again and my new reviewers Edward-Cullen-1 and Sunshine0235. Thanks for the great encouragement. Without reviews I'd probably not continue.**

**Anyway this is going to start with Bella and Renesemee then go to Edward.**

What Now?

One boy about seventeen pulled one the children on to his lap holing him close like a older brother. "It's okay Will. Everything's goign to be okay."

William started to cry. "I'm scared."

"We all are." The boy said to him.

"Why are you crying?" Samuel asked his twin "Dad wouldn't want us crying at a time like this."

"Samuel be nice. Uncle Shawn can take care of him." Another boy said. This one looked to be about ten years old.

"Mom would want us crying either Uncle Rick." Young Samuel said looking at him.

So some were related Bella guessed or lived together like the Cullens so they were like her family.

Bella was so scared she was shivering still on the floor. She hadn't dared get up. Suddenly one of the girl cleared her throat to get everyone's attention and pointed at them still laying on the floor.

"Oh forgive us," One of the girls said. "I'm Serina." She said shaking Bella's hand after she helped the stand up.

"Bella and this is my daughter Renesmee." Bella explained realizing her fear was irrarational.

"You aren't a vampires anymore either." Samuel asked suddenly supirsing her.

"Yes how did you know that?" She asked.

"That's always to case." Another girl said "My name is Trisha by the way." She said.

"Diana," another girl said. "Nice to meet you."

The one who cleared her throat to get everyones attention smiled and said, "I'm Carri."

Then the other girls didn't greet them but didn't take long for Trisha to say their names, "Jill, Alana, Katie, and Lisa."

"Don't tell them our names Trisha!" Lisa said loudly.

"They needs to know Lisa!" Trisha said just as loudly.

"They do not!" Lisa yelled.

"Look, I've been here longer then you so I know what I'm doing." Trisha yelled back. "They will be with us on this problem.

"Be quiet back there." A voice from the front said.

Bella shivered again terrified.

"Mom," Renesmee said. "What about Dad? Where is he?"

"I don't know," Bella said quietly.

"What do they want with us?" Renesmee asked.

"We don't know." one of the boys said "I'm Rick by the way and this is Samuel, William, and Shawn. We were captured while visiting our sister Helen." He shrugged "I don't know why they took all of us but Kameron. If they had taken him we'd be free by now. He's completely crazy and love sick and driving everyone nuts with his insanity."

"I like Uncle Kameron!" Samuel said. "He makes us laugh! Even Dad laughs at him sometimes!"

"He's in love with Helen though she's a married women." Shawn whispered.

* * *

Edward stopped hitting the trunk lid after a while. He started to think they were never getting out of here. They were just going to sit and rot and not getting anywhere fast.

"Edward we're running out of air in here," Alice said who hadn't stopped hitting yet. "We have to keep trying to let someone hear us or we will die because we aren't vampires anymore. We need to breath."

"It's useless Alice. We can't get out." Edward said. "No one can hear us either."

Suddenly the lid popped open. Emmett's face appeared, "Miss me? Jasper, Rosalie, over here. I found Edward and Alice."

As they climbed out Jasper ran and grabbed Alice tightly in a hug. "Thought I'd lost you."

"Me too." She said hugging him back.

"Emmett how did you opene the trunk?" Edward asked.

Emmett grinned and held up and ordinary hair pin. "Picked it."

Rosalie came over talking in to a cell phone "Yes," silence. "No just Edward and Alice. We'll keep looking for them." She hung up. "Carlisle is on his way with Esme we need to keep looking for Renesmee and Bella."


	5. Hope

**Thank you to my faithful reviewer 10-shooting-5-star-93 and Edward-Cullen-1 I'm going to try and make this chapter longer.**

Hope

For over two minutes Bella was terrified and Renesmee wasn't much better. They felt lost and very alone. Bella wished Jasper was there to calm her but that thought made her ache for Edward.

I watched her silently and knew how she felt. I could tell she missed her husband as much as I missed mine. The ring around her neck told me she was married. I felt mine agist my skin under my shirt. I smiled when she caught me watching.

Suddenly Diana and Carri started to argue.

"That's it," Someone shouted up front.

"Just give her back to them. They won't argue as much." Another calmer voice said.

"No way," The angry voice said.

"He's right," A girl agreed on giving someone back to us.

"Fine. Don't blame me if she escapes again." He shouted an then he opened a cupboard from the sound and then next thing we knew a women was thrown into the back with us.

The slender women stood brushed herself off and turned and looked at us.

"MOMMY!!!!!!" The twins rushed to her.

"Samuel, William," She said there names quietly and calmly. I instantly felt calm at the sound of her voice, everyone did. She calmed us down more then anyone. No wonder we didn't argue much when Helen was with us.

Rick got up and hugged the women.

Shawn did the same," We took good care of them."

Then she spotted Bella and Renesmee in the corner.

"Hello, when did you get here?" She said it quietly and they instantly relaxed a lot more.

"I'm... Bella Cullen and this is my daughter Renesmee." She said it sounding scared still.

"Another hybrid," She said it like it was normal.

"Another?" Bella asked.

"William and Samuel are both hybrids also. I had them the day I was changed otherwise I would have died. Allen had to save me. Kameron helped him and that was interesting. Now they fight over me every other breath."

"Uncle Kameron's fun." One of the boys said holding his mom's leg tightly.

"Yes he is funny but I only love your father." Helen untangled her legs and set the boys next to the wall on a small makeshift mattress to sleep. After they fell asleep Bella looked at Renesmee who yawned

"You get some sleep okay?" She whispered to her daughter.

Renesmee nodded and lay down.

I reached for a blanket and threw it to Bella who caught it and wrapped it around her daughter.

"So Serina why are you staring at us?" She asked.

"There is little as interesting as newcomers." I smiled, "Sorry if it bothered you."

"She did that to all of us." Trisha said. "She was the first to be kidnapped and after being alone for so long she stars at the poeple who are new like they are a movie. Being the second to be taken I have to agree."

I rolled over and closed my eyes, "Time to think about Josh."

"You don't just think about him. You sleep and your sleep talking is so annoying." Jill said rolling her eyes. "Oh Josh I love you." She mimiced.

"You sleep talk too," Helen interjected before I could retort. "But you don't have a mate yet. You talk more about how much you want to go back home."

"We all miss something." Trisha sighed, "Like Zack."

"Oh please here we go again with the boyfriend stories," Lisa groaned.

"Hey they are interesting," I said.

"To you. To me it makes me sick." She made a face.

"I miss Sam." Diana laid down with a dreaming look.

"Not you too," Alana acted like she was going to be sick too.

Katie smiled and was silent.

"I miss Derek too." Carri sighed.

"Oh great everyone but the four of us are in love with boys."

"Hey we boys aren't not." Shawn said.

We all broke out laughing at his comment.

"I bet they are looking for us right now." I smiled, "No one should believe otherwise."

"Allen would never give up." Helen laid next to her hybrid sons and fell asleep.

* * *

"We searched everywhere. Where could they be?" Edward started to pace.

The police arrived and questioned them.

"My two sisters are still missing," Emmett said as they ended taking our statements.

"We have to find them," Edward added

"Boys..." The officer looked at the statements, "Edward, Emmett they are not going to found. These people always take hostages and they are never seen ever again."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"This is like all the others," He looked apologetic, "They choose a family, do a shooting at the school, take a family member and they are never heard from again. Their body's are never recovered. Most of the boyfriends and families don't give up hope but it's useless to hope. They are dead and you might as well face it."

"There is always hope," Jasper said.

"No there is not," The officer turned away and got in his car and left.

Edward turned to the family, "They're alive I know it we must follow these kidnappers."

"I'm with you Edward. I can't speak for the others," Carlisle said.

"Bella aand Renesmee are our daughters too," Esme said.

"Is everyone in?" Edward asked.

"Of course I am," Alice said as it was time for her vote. "I can't wait to take Bella and Renesmee shopping again and give her another makeover."

"Me too," Jasper said. "Where Alice goes I go."

Emmett smiled as we looked at him, "I'm going to rescue my little sisters."

Rosalie was last, "I'm coming. I may not show it enough but I love Bella. Renesmee it's obvious that I love her."

At that moment a car pulled up and Jacob, the werewolf, jumped out.

"What happened?" He called "Where's Bella and Renesmee?"

"They were taken Jacob," Jacob was a tag-along with the family but he had a job as a mechanic and looked old enough to be out of high school.

"When do we leave?" He asked slamming the door to the car a little harder then necessary.

"Now," Edward took off along the road running at vampire speed. At least they had gotten their vampire abilities back when Bella and Renesmee had dissappeared.

Jacob phased and took off after him. No one saw the blurs as they hurried to the school, to see if their kids were all right.

Edward found the abandoned car and knew that there really was hope.

"The car that they took Bella and Renesmee in." Alice soon caught up as did the other Cullens.

"Kameron no!" a voice shouted form the trees.

A young man stepped into view and started to sing Barbie Girl with an accompanying dance routine. The Cullens looked at each other confused when he was done with that song and dance he started with Sk8er Boi. The Cullens were tried to figure out were this nutcase was from. They started to consider he'd escaped from an asylum.

Then another man stepped from the trees. "Kameron stop you singing and dancing before I murder you." He growled.

"Who afraid of the big bad vampire?" He started singing those words to the tune of "Big Bad Wolf" to the man.

"Kameron!' He shouted jerking his head in the Cullens direction.

"You were vampires too!" Carlisle asked.

"Yes we are. I guess you are too." He said to them.

"Yes." Carlisle shook hands with the man and Kameron continued to sing and dance.

"Carlsile and this is my coven," He said. "Esme my wife, Jasper, his wife Alice, Emmett, his wife Rosalie and Edward. His wife and hybrid child were taken at a school shooting." He waited for The vampire to raise eyebrows at the word hybrid. He didn't even flinch.

"Allen is my name and........ Kameron shut up!" He finally shouted at the man still dancing around like a manic. Then he called to the trees "Boys it okay."

Four boys stepped from the trees Allen introduced them. "This is Josh, Zack, Sam, and Derek. We are all looking for someone. Josh is searching for his wife Serina. Zack his wife Trisha. Sam, his wife Diana. Derek his wife Carri. Kameron and I live together with my wife Helen and our two hybrid son's William and Samuel, their twins."


	6. Beliveing

**Thank you to my reviewers 10-shooting-5-star-91 twilight-obsessed-freak, lazywriter2009, and Gothic Saku-chan. Here goes nothing. Oh, I better tell you no Kameron is not some crazy idiot! He's brilliant and believes insanity is a from of brilliance! I agree all the way!**

**The song is called These Dreams by Heart.**

Believing

Kameron continued his ridiculous dance routines and songs the whole time we were talking. The Cullen's told Allen and the boys their story of what had happened. Their stories were all similar.

"Do you think we were all targeted?" Josh finally spoke.

The four boys had been silent most of the time except when they told their stories.

Carlisle answered that, "I think that is a strong possibility. Each family are vampires."

"Krameon shut-up!" Allen finally yelled at his partner.

"Oh come on Al it's no fun with all the seriousness you know."

"Don't call me Al Kameron unless you want me calling you Kammy!"

"Helen call you Al all the time."

"She's the only one who can."

"Because the beautiful angel is special to Mr. Grumpy."

"Excuse me." Allen launched at Kameron who moved out of his way laughing. Within five minutes both Kameron and Allen vanished into the woods.

"That nutcase made us get stuck in the same area for a night four times now." Zack groaned.

Derek shrugged, "Well they'll be back by tomorrow."

Sam also groaned "I can't stand not seeing my Carri for more then one more day. I miss her so much."

"Look we all miss our wives. I bet even Edward does." Josh said and moved into the trees and brought out some backpacks. "Allen said that they will continue up this road until they hit the interstate."

"So we follow this road and met up with Nutcase and Allen tomorrow at the interstate." Sam grabbed his pack and put it on his back.

"Exactly." Josh put his pack on as well.

"Wait a minute, we can't leave yet." Zack said. "Them remember?" He pointed at the Cullens. "Do you need to get anything from your house?" Zack was the only one who remembered his manners. He knew Thrisha would hit him if he forgot.

"Yes, a few things we'll be back in a half an hour." They took off running to get some clothes and stuff to take with them. Like the boys they would carry a backpack packed with only the necessities.

* * *

Bella and Renesmee woke up to find everyone was still sleeping except for Helen. She moved from her position next to the twins and came to Bella's side.

"Is your daughter a hybrid too?" She asked unsure.

"Yes, I carried her and gave birth to her with I was human." Bella told her unsure why she was asking such questions.

"Did you almost die?" Helen had to know.

"Yes." Bella felt uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry but I'm curious how many others like me have given birth to hybrids." Helen explained.

"Wait a minute, Samuel and William are hybrids!" Bella sounded excited.

"Yes.... I'm sorry I forgot your name." Helen said.

"Bella."

"Yes Bella I gave birth to twins and nearly died immediately after." Helen sighed and looked at the wall but wasn't seeing it. "Allen and Kameron worked together to save me."

"Sounds like me. Edward and my friend Jacob worked together to save me." I said.

"What is your husband and friend like?" Helen sounded slightly curious.

"Well my husband Edward is a Cullen. The leader and father is Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme is like the mother. Rosalie and Emmett are husband and wife. Jasper and Alice are too. Edward was the black sheep until he met me. I was his singer. " She told the story of James and the wolves and everything when she was finished everyone was awake.

"Do you think they will look for you?" Helen asked.

I nodded.

"Then believe that and don't give up." She whispered but was loud enough that everyone heard her but it was mostly meant for me to keep hoping but I felt they all did keep hope.

"And even if they don't look for you, I know someone is looking for me and will never give up." Helen said. "He will free us all when he finally catches up with our kidnappers."

"I believe Josh will keep looking. When we were married he promised me that no matter what happened if I disappeared he'd search the world for me. He said he would never stop until he found me or proof that I was dead."

"Zack said he'd travel to the ends of the earth and beyond to find me if I was taken from him." Trish said.

"Derek," Carri whispered "He said he's walk through a volcano filled with flaming lava for me."

"Sam promised me safety and protection form the things that could endanger me as long as he was with me." Diana whispered also.

"Serina sing for us." Helen suggested.

"What? Why?" I was curious.

"It is your ability to control emotions with your voice when you sing. Let us all feel hope." Helen said

"What your an empath?" Bellla said.

"Yes. I can feel people's emotions and when I sing I can make them feel mine." I said.

"That's kind of what Uncle Jasper can do." Renesmee said excited.

"True." Bella said.

"Will you sing Serina?" Helen asked again.

I nodded and began to sing.

"Spare a little candle.  
Save some light for me.  
Figures up ahead.  
Movin' in the trees.  
White skin in linen.  
Perfume on my wrist.  
And the full moon that hang over.  
These dream in the mist.

Darkness on the edge.  
Shadows where I stand.  
I search for the time.  
On a watch with no hands.  
I want to see you clearly.  
Come closer then this.  
But all I remember.  
Are dreams in the mist.

These dreams go on when I close my eyes.  
Every second of the night I live another life.  
These dreams that sleep when it cold outside.  
Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away.

Is it cloak and dagger?  
Could it be spring or fall?  
I walk without a cut.  
Through a stain glass wall.

Weaker in my eyesight  
Candle in my grip.  
And the words that have no form.  
Are fallin' from my lips.

These dreams go on when I close my eyes.  
Every second of the night I live another life.  
These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside.  
Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away.

There's somethin' out there.  
I can't resist.  
I need to hide away, from the pain.  
There's somethin' out there.  
I can't resist.

The sweetest song is silence.  
Taht I've ever heard.  
Funny how your feet.  
In dreams never touch the earth.

In the wood full of Princess.  
Freedom is a kiss.  
But the Prince hides his face.  
From dreams in the mist.

These dreams go on when I close my eyes.  
Every second of the night I live another life.  
These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside.  
Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away.

These dreams go on when I close my eyes.  
Every second of the night I live another life.  
These dreams that sleep when It's cold outside.  
Every moment I'm awake.


	7. Summer Note

Sorry readers but summer has arrived once more here in my hometown at the University. That means less updates but there is a bright spark. I have a laptop this years will use that to write when I have the time. Also next year I will have extra time sense I will be living on campus. Anyway sense it's summer I have included a list of other story's I have posted that you can read and review at your leisure If you want. The ones in bold are finished and the ones in italics are part of a series.

A New Kind Of Heartless - Kingdom Hearts  
A New War- Vandread  
Aida- Harry Potter  
Eva- Eragon  
Faith-Harry Potter  
Mutant Crime -Crossover- X-men/Criminal Minds  
School Shootings and Healing Vampires- Twilight  
The Truth Of True Darkness- Last Apprentice  
Vampire's War- Twilight  
War Against the Volturi- Twilight

**The Untold Story- Harry Potter**

**_The Teenage Spies- Criminal Minds  
The New Agents- Criminal Minds  
_**_Ice Breakers- Criminal Minds_

Here are stories on Fiction Press Fan Fiction's sister site.

Destiny  
Eleria  
Insanity  
Oceara Child Of The Ocean  
Pirates  
The Worst Paranormal Investigators

Have a nice summer readers and I'll be back as soon as I can next fall.

One more thing for future reference I have been hooked on Avatar so maybe...


End file.
